


You or Flying? For me, it's You.

by baekb4boys



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, flight attendant!baek, fluff!!?, pilot!chanyeol, very long explanation of plane safety
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-29 21:13:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10144316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baekb4boys/pseuds/baekb4boys
Summary: Baekhyun just really wants the hot captain of the plane to notice him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> I thought of this when I was on a plane and I didn't write it for like two months after :)  
> I hope you enjoy~~
> 
> 8/2/17 - lol it's been a thousand years but i went through and did some minor editing??? thank you for giving this story so much love ;;;;;

Baekhyun delighted in the familiar sound of the wheels of his bright blue carry-on bag behind him as he made his way to the bathroom before getting onto Flight 61. It’s quieter in the bathroom, as he’s away from the crowded bustling of the airport at five in the morning. He had to be at gate B6 by five thirty so that the plane could leave at six. He moved himself in front of one of the sinks and looked at himself in the mirror. Honey-brown hair styled to perfection? Check. Just the slightest amount of black eyeliner lining his eyes? Check. A swipe of lip gloss for a little glimmer on his lips? Check. Baekhyun looked stunning, that was for sure. He brushed down his flight attendant uniform: navy pants, a pressed, white button down shirt with navy vest on top, as well as red scarf tied around his neck, and swiftly turned to leave after flashing a satisfied smile at the mirror.  

 

He went back out into the airport, stopping at the first Starbucks kiosk he saw and getting in line once he noticed he still had time before he had to board the plane. He ordered two cappuccinos and waited, smiling at the barista once his name was called. Baekhyun placed the drink in one of the holders they had, then continued on his way to gate B6. 

 

“Hello,” he greeted the concierge. He set down the drinks and showed her his ticket as well as his I.D, then carefully strutted his way into the plane after a quick glance at the passengers. The captain wasn’t there yet, he noticed, but his fellow flight attendant and friend, Jongdae, was arranging the beverages in the back of the plane. He eyed the coffee in Baekhyun’s hand with a knowing smile. 

 

“Hmm, I guess that coffee isn’t for your best friend, is it?”

 

“Nope,” Baekhyun said with a wink. He proceeded to help Jongdae, making sure the apple juice and white wine were stocked up and that the peanuts and pretzels were all in order.  At the sound of a certain deep voice, Baekhyun stood up quickly, reaching for one of the coffees and walking towards the front of the plane. 

 

“Captain Park!” Baekhyun exclaimed. 

 

“Mr. Byun?” The captain replied. 

 

Baekhyun involuntarily flushed red. Captain Park Chanyeol turned towards him, his pilot cap hiding his pushed back black hair, and Baekhyun shamelessly raked his eyes over him. He always looked good in his suit. 

 

Watching from afar, Jongdae shook his head and the co-pilot, Sehun, standing besides Chanyeol chuckled. 

 

Captain Park coughed, “Mr. Byun?” he repeated himself. Baekhyun broke himself out of the trance and smiled brightly up at him. 

 

“I got you coffee—just the way you like it.” He managed a cool wink as he pushed the Starbucks cup towards him, breathing the slightest sigh of relief when Chanyeol accepted it. 

 

“…Thank you, Mr.Byun.” 

 

“Oh please, Captain Park! We’ve been on enough plane rides together now! Call me Baekhyun!” He tried his hardest to sustain the bright smile on his face, the one known for making men drop down on their knees. Of course, Captain Park seemed to be an especially hard fish to catch, but from what Baekhyun could see, he was worth every try. 

 

“…Right. Well then, Baekhyun, thank you.” He turned towards the cockpit of the plane and sat down, flicking switches up and down, beginning to make sure everything was in order. Sehun followed him. 

 

Baekhyun turned around with a huff. Ever since the first time Baekhyun had seen Chanyeol he’d been head over heels for him. Since then, he’d made sure that he kept being on the same flights as him. But Park Chanyeol, whether from obliviousness or just disinterest (which just  _ couldn’t _ be possible) hadn’t picked up on the not so subtle flirting Baekhyun had been using. Jongdae loved to laugh at him for it, telling him that he acted like Chanyeol’s little puppy, just waiting for his attention. 

 

Never mind that, Baekhyun thought. He had work to do now. That’s what he had to focus on. He wore his best smile as he greeted the passengers, “Hello, welcome to EXO airlines.” It took about thirty minutes to get everyone seated, as well as have everyone’s carry-on baggage in the overhead. There was only one problematic flyer, a young lady who was on her phone and took too long to move down the line, but one signature smile from Baekhyun and the problem was solved. Today, Baekhyun took up the job of walking everyone through the plane safety procedures. It was a simple speech that he’d given thousands and thousands of times, and though there was a video that went along with it, more people seemed to listen when he or one of the other flight attendants spoke. 

 

“Hello, ladies and gentlemen. As you may well know, before we continue on our flight in a few minutes, we need to go through the safety procedures, so everyone knows what to do in the event of an emergency. First off, please make sure that all your carry on items are in the overhead bin, and that your smaller bags are under the seat in front of you. At this time we’ll also ask you to turn all of your phones, computers, or any other electrical devices off. When it is okay to use them again, we’ll let you know. 

 

“If you’re sitting near the one of the emergency exits, please make sure that you don’t recline your seat. To fasten your seatbelt, insert the metal tip into the buckle and adjust by pulling the strap so that it’s low and tight—but not uncomfortable, on your lap..” Baekhyun held up the seat belt and went through the motions: first the securing the buckle and then tightening the strap. "To take the seatbelt off, all you have to do is lift up the top of the buckle.” Once again, he lifted up the seat belt and undid it, the seatbelt unclasping itself with a loud click. “Please, please do not take your seatbelt off for any purpose. It is only when the seatbelt shaped light above you turns off that you may remove it—although we encourage you to keep it on just in case we experience any unexpected turbulence. Keep in mind to abide by the other signs around the plane, especially the ‘no smoking’ rule. All exits are clearly marked, six doors in total, in the front, middle, and back of the plane that contain inflatable slides for an emergency, which can be unattached from the aircraft and used as a raft. Please take a moment to locate these exits around you.

 

“Now, it is highly unlikely, but if we do find the cabin to have a change in air pressure, a mask will automatically pop down in front of you. To put it on, reach for the mask and pull it toward you complete until the tube is fully extended, then simply place the mask over your nose and mouth, and slip the elastic over your head and adjust the mask if you feel necessary.” At this point, Baekhyun used one of the masks in his hand to demonstrate the procedure with finesse, before taking it off again to continue. “Remember to secure your own mask first before assisting anyone around you who may need help in putting theirs on. 

 

“In case of a water evacuation, you can find the life vests under your seats.” Baekhyun takes out a folded life vest he’d placed behind him, acting out the motions as he talked about them. “Open the life vest and place your head through the hole. Fasten it using the two straps in the front and to inflate, just pull on the red tabs found at the bottom of the life vest. If that doesn’t work, manually inflate it by blowing into the tubes. Lights on the life vest will turn on automatically when in water. Keep in mind that all seat cushions can be used as flotation devices too. Now that we’ll be leaving soon, once again, make sure your seat is up and all your bags are properly put away. My name is Baekhyun and in the back is Jongdae, and as we do our final safety check, feel free to ask us any questions you may have. Finally, we hope you enjoy your flight on EXO airlines.” 

 

He along with Jongdae went up and down the aisles once, urging everyone to turn off their cell phones. Once the area was cleared, Baekhyun went back to the front of the plane. 

 

“Captain Park, they’re all clear.” 

 

“Thank you, Mr. Byun.”

 

Baekhyun’s left eye gave the slightest twitch, but he ignored the bitterness that tried to seep into his chest and let out the brightest laugh he could muster, “Baekhyun! Call me Baekhyun!” He stayed at his place at the top of the plane, where he tended to take care of the first class flyers. A minute later Chanyeol’s voice came on over the intercom. 

 

“Ladies and gentlemen, sorry for the wait. My name is Park Chanyeol and I’ll be your captain for this flight to Manila. It is currently sixty four degrees fahrenheit outside, the time is 6:07 and we'll be lifting off in the next few minutes. I’ll do my best to make this an enjoyable flight on EXO airlines, thank you.” 

 

In the back of Baekhyun’s mind, he screamed about how attractive Chanyeol’s voice sounded, and sat down in a seat and buckled his seatbelt for lift off. The plane rumbled along the path, took a left at the crossroad at the runway then continued ahead, gaining momentum rapidly, getting faster and faster each second until finally, the plane began to lift itself off the ground. Baekhyun loved this feeling the most, the flips in his stomach when they go higher and higher before drifting down a little just the smallest bit. It was a few moments before they leveled out, and thankfully Baekhyun’s ears didn’t pop this time. The plane ride was a little long this time, barely less than four hours from Seoul to Manila, and with nothing else to do, Baekhyun pulled out a book, stealing glances at the back of Chanyeol’s head from time to time. God, he never knew the back of a head could make his heart beat so fast. An hour dragged by, and Baekhyun deemed it time to start passing out refreshments. From a few yards away he could still see Jongdae about to fall asleep in the back and chuckled to himself. Nonetheless, only  _ one  _ person needed to give out the drinks and ask whether they preferred pretzels or peanuts, so he didn’t try to wake him up. He began with the first class passengers, who of course, received better food than the rest of the cabin. Since the flight wasn’t long enough for dinner, they were given a cookie (a very nice cookie), small sandwich, and drinks. Baekhyun shifted the cart down the aisle as he finished serving each row of passengers; coffee, white wine, red wine, cranberry juice, and sprite being handed out in small cups this way and that way, alternately giving pretzel and peanut bags to people. He sometimes had to reach over people to place the drink down along with the can, but not once did he spill any liquid—that was how practiced Baekhyun was. He got to the end of the aisle and roughly shook Jongdae awake to ask him if he wanted anything. Maintaining the startled look in his eye, Jongdae asked for some coke which Baekhyun passed to him still in the can, before taking the cart back up to the front of the plane. He eyed the pilot of the plane longingly before deciding that the slightest disturbance couldn’t be too bad—not if it was for snacks, right?

 

He tried clearing his throat, which had suddenly run dry. Something like fear and excitement bubbled up inside him and he asked himself again what was different about Chanyeol that made him feel so nervous. Charming people was always his specialty he could do it without flinching but every time Mr. Captain Park Chanyeol arrived on the scene, Baekhyun was rendered useless and it was frustrating. However, he had to at least be able to do this. 

 

“Captain Park,” he whispered, he got no reaction and tried to speak a little louder. “Captain Park!” Sehun turned around to look at him.

 

“Is there a problem, Baekhyun?” Baekhyun bristled at the way Sehun could so easily call him ‘Baekhyun’ while Chanyeol couldn’t—or maybe refused to. 

 

“No, there’s no problem. I was just wondering if you wanted any snacks…or something to drink?” Sehun’s eyes lit up at the mention of some kind of food and he quickly nodded his head. “Umm… Captain Park?”

 

He hated to admit it but the indifferent way in which Chanyeol acted towards him made him feel small. So, so small. He bit his bottom lip and instead handed Sehun the orange juice he had asked for along with the pretzels. He poured some coffee, sure that Chanyeol could use another one by now, and left it black. He handed it to Sehun with pretzels too, only jerking his head towards Chanyeol in answer. Sehun sent him a small smile and Baekhyun sat back down again his face burning with embarrassment as he thought about the amount of pity he saw in it. He forced himself to read more of his book, something with a cliche romance plot he’d picked up quickly on his way to work so he’d have something to when there was extra time. He looked at the words on the page and as much as he wanted to, he couldn’t get his mind away from Chanyeol. He felt a tap on his shoulder and looked up, a little girl who couldn’t have been older than eight looked back at him. 

 

“Mister, are you okay? You look sad.” Baekhyun stared at her, eyes wide before regaining his composure. 

 

“No, sweetie, I’m okay. Do you need something?”

 

“Yeah, do you know where the bathrooms are?” Baekhyun nodded his head and stood up, opening the door to the plane’s bathroom, which was a little hidden. She thanked him and went inside. After a little while, the loud flush was heard, along with the sound of water from the small sink, and then the door was opened. “Bye!” she said to him, walking back to her seat quickly. Two hours had gone by. Why did this plane ride seem to go slower than all the others? There’s been hundreds, why did this one feel different?

 

Baekhyun decided that maybe the little girl was right. He was sad. The vivacious, ever bright and sparkly, optimistic Byun Baekhyun was very sad. How long had it been since he'd met Chanyeol? How many times had he tried to spark a conversation with him? How many times had he seen him laughing with other people, but never him? A year. That’s how long Baekhyun had been working for this airline. He’d remembered applying for the job because it paid better, and as chance may have it, his very first flight on this new airline was with Captain Park Chanyeol. He was strikingly handsome in his suit, his confident stride, and he was so kind to everyone—usually. For some unknown reason, Baekhyun didn’t exist to him. It couldn’t be possible that after so many times they’d shared hours and hours on the same plane, he could ignore him like this but—he did. 

 

The cover of the paperback book became mangled as Baekhyun’s grip on it got tighter and tighter. He rushed to the bathroom and locked the door, feeling unpreventable tears well up in his eyes. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. He rubbed his eyes free of tears, took deep shuddering breath and took a look at himself in the mirror. He wiped at the eyeliner that had smudged, and except for his slightly red eyes, nothing else gave evidence that he had cried a little. He smiled at himself as well as he could, and went back out. His chest felt tight, and all he wanted to do was open one of the windows (which wasn’t safe) and scream. But, he had a job to do. Only a little less than an hour was left. Then he had three hours to scream all he wanted until his final flight of the day. He busied himself collecting the trash along with Jongdae, holding the big blue trash bag in both of his hands. It got heavier and fuller as he went down the row and once he couldn't fit anymore in it, he tied it up and stored it away in the very back. 

 

He made Jongdae switch sides with him, under the pretense that it was boring staying in the same place the whole time, and took to reading in the back. He was able to concentrate better now, though the characters frustrated him with their flighty decisions and fickle hearts. No more problems arrived and in a short time, Chanyeol’s voice came over the intercom, delivering the news that they were going to land soon, and that all the passengers must stay in their seats. This was also the cue for Baekhyun and Jongdae to remind everyone to return their reclined seats to normal, fold up the tables on the back of the seats, and push any of their items under the seats once again. He sat back down in the back as the plane descended, and this time the feeling in his stomach wasn’t as sweet or welcomed.

 

“Everyone remain seated until the plane is completely stopped,” Baekhyun reminded them. It took ten more minutes until it came to a complete stop and the passengers could leave. “Thank you for flying with EXO airlines. It is now okay for you to remove your seatbelt and exit the plane to either your connecting flight or your final destination in Manila.” The passengers began filing out, and Baekhyun stayed on standby should anyone need help removing their bags from the overhead. Jongdae stood at the front to see them off. Once they were all gone, there was the quick task of cleaning up the plane a little, before Baekhyun and the rest of the staff were able to leave. 

 

Baekhyun grabbed his little blue bag and left the plane, in step behind Chanyeol. He looked up at the back of the tall figure. This would be the last time, he decided. The last time, he promised. 

 

“C-Captain Park!” He yelled. Alarmed, Chanyeol turned around to look at him. 

 

“Yes, Mr. Byun?” 

 

Baekhyun didn't let the quick stab at his heart phase him. 

 

“I’m taking you out to eat.” He declared. He could feel his face heating up at his words, but dared to look up at Chanyeol who looked even more surprised than before. His big almond shaped eyes were blown even wider, his mouth opening and closing like a fish. “Let’s go, Chanyeol.” He urged, taking Chanyeol’s bag in his hand too so that he had no choice to follow. He looked behind him every so often and sure enough, Chanyeol was keeping step behind him, a confused look still on his face. 

 

This was good, Baekhyun thought. If Chanyeol really wanted to, he could have ripped the bag away from him without much trouble and bounded ahead of him, leaving Baekhyun in the dust. The fact that he wordlessly followed Baekhyun had to mean something, right?

 

He went into a Panera Bread, the only thing he felt like eating right now. He chose a table and watched Chanyeol sit down. “I’ll get us some food,” he told him. Thankfully, there wasn’t much of a line. He ordered two bowls of mac and cheese and two drinks, in broken English, filled them both with coke and brought it back to the table—all in less than six minutes. 

 

He sat down in front of Chanyeol. They stared at each other. Time passed, maybe another eight minutes, until finally, Baekhyun snapped. 

 

“Chanyeol, do you hate me?” He looked him in the eyes and continued, “Because I don't hate you. In fact, for some reason, I like you. A lot. So I just need to know whether you hate me so I can get over whatever this thing I have for you is.” Each sentence was said in quick bursts, and he finds himself standing up, and the more he told Chanyeol the angrier he got, and he didn’t want to make a scene in the middle of a Panera Bread, in the middle of an airport, but he’d been holding this in for so, very long and he just needed answers. “Listen,” Baekhyun said, although there was nothing that pointed to Chanyeol not listening, “You’re cute. You’re nice to everyone. Except every time—Every time  _ I  _ try to talk to you, you don’t—God! You’re not even civil. Just say hi to me! We’ve been working together for almost a year! What is your—“

 

“I don’t hate you.” Chanyeol said. Baekhyun quieted immediately, waiting for him to continue. “I’ve never hated you, Baekhyun.” 

 

Baekhyun slumped down into the seat. All he could think was that finally, finally, Chanyeol called him by his first name. 

 

“You’re just kind of intimidating.” Chanyeol confessed. Baekhyun looked up at Chanyeol,scandalized. 

 

“W-what? But I—”

 

“I’m not sure if you realize this, Baekhyun, but you’re alarmingly attractive.” There’s a soft smile on Chanyeol’s face that Baekhyun’s never seen before, and his eyes were focused on the table in front of him. “On top of that, you’re kind and—I just didn’t know how to talk to you? Now that I think about it, it was a dumb thing to do and I’m sorry that I hurt your feelings, but I thought it’d be easier if I tried not to let myself get distracted by you. I couldn’t let myself crash the plane, right?” He let out a weak laugh and returned Baekhyun’s gaze. 

 

“Chanyeol, when we get back to Seoul, go out on a date with me.” 

 

“Absolutely.” 

_ •Three Weeks Later _ •

 

At his apartment in Seoul, Baekhyun gave himself the once-over in the mirror. Honey brown hair styled to perfection? Check. A hint of gold shadow on his eyelids? Check. And, of course a little bit of lip gloss to make his lips shine? Check. He adjusted the pink sweater over his ripped black jeans—the perfect clothes for an eleventh date—and nodded, satisfied, just in time for the doorbell to ring. He couldn’t hide the grin on his face as he opened the door. Chanyeol was there, flowers in hand. 

 

“Ready to go?”

 

“Yup.”

 

Chanyeol led Baekhyun by the hand to his car, they’d decided on going to the mall today and then to lunch. They hadn’t officially been together for long, and it seemed that every day something new was learned about each other. They saw each other often at work, and they spent almost all of their time outside of work together too. Sometimes, when Chanyeol looked at Baekhyun smiling at him, he wondered how he’d resisted talking to Baekhyun for so long. Chanyeol tapped along to the beat of the song at the steering wheel, while Baekhyun sang along loudly. The day was nice so they let their windows stay down, reaching the mall in a few minutes. 

 

They left the car and entered the mall. Their hands grazed each other, and Chanyeol intertwined their fingers, tightening his hold on Baekhyun’s hand. Baekhyun’s eyes got just a little brighter. They talked to each other as they walked through the building, their bodies shifting closer and closer to each other as they went, until they were walking completely pressed against each other, shoulder to shoulder. Days with Chanyeol were always good now. 


End file.
